Laventa Ceremony
by Queen Akadeanna Hawk
Summary: This is an addition to the Fanfiction called Flame Goes Out


**Summary:** This is an addition to the Fanfiction called Flame Goes Out

**Disclaimer:** I don't own transformers, I don't own the original story of Flame Goes Out credit to the original goes to written by Michelle LaChance, permission was given by Michelle to write this addition. I don't own the Romulans or Tomalok. The term Laventa Ceremony belongs to me. The terms The Crystal Of Life, Maquis Flagship, Lightwind, Moonwind, Dimension Of Darkness, Dimensional Warping/Dimensional Warping Abilities, Safe Haven Dimension/Protection Dimension, Stargance, Black Gated Dimension, Code Black all belong to me; The terms Vos, Crystal City, Cybertron, The Valley Of Kings, Shattered Glass Dimension, Vos Academy, Primus all do not belong to me

Flowerdancer walked with Wheeljack her bi-colored form was showing her status as a Prime and the inventor says; "I'm sorry Ratchet had to call you home, but we didn't know where else to turn its Skyfire." Flowerdancer winces at Wheeljack's words and she asks, "What happened?" Wheeljack sighs and says, "I think its best that Ratchet explains, only thing I think I should say is that Skyfire needs someone close right now and the only one Skyfire says he wants is you."

Flowerdancer winces at the inventor's words, she knew something was really wrong now as Skyfire rarely turned to her it had been during her reign of Egypt at the beginning of time the last time Skyfire had turned to her and that was to officiate his bond with Starscream and she says, "I hope I can help him, he hasn't turned to me since I was 24 years old for something very important, I'm just glad he remembers he can turn to me."

Wheeljack says, "He's asked for you repeatedly, that's why Ratchet sent a Medical Emergency call to the Romulan Flagship to bring you home." Flowerdancer sighs and says, "That means it's something not very good, we were actually patrolling near here when the call came in that's how I returned home so quickly, Tomalok and his crew are continuing their patrol."

Wheeljack says, "I hope you can help him Flowerdancer, I've never seen him like this as long as I've known him." Flowerdancer winces that confirmed it was something bad as the inventor leads her into the Medbay where the large Seeker sat in the Medical Berth, Flowerdancer brushes her spark against his hoping to soothe the Mech.

Skyfire looks up feeling the only other spark that he felt close to it was Flowerdancer's. Before he could speak Ratchet blocked his view of the female Prime as he (Ratchet) wanted to talk to her before she could go to Skyfire. Ratchet leads Flowerdancer to his office and she sits down before Ratchet spoke and he asks, "Did you know Skyfire was bonded Flowerdancer?"

Flowerdancer winces at Ratchet's question, but she nods and says, "Since I was 24 years old I knew he was bonded." Ratchet was startled and asks, "Why didn't you tell anyone?" Flowerdancer looks away from Ratchet at his question and she says, "Because it was nobody's business but the 3 of us. I made a promise that day, and you know I don't break my promises."

Ratchet winces at her words, he says, "It was Starscream right? That's also why you've kept it even more so a secret." Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Yes it was Starscream. How did you know?" Ratchet sighs and says, "Because Starscream was killed on the battlefield earlier, that's the only reason we know because Skyfire started suffering the symptoms of a broken bond."

Flowerdancer winces at his words lowering her bi-colored wings and says, "He suffered in the worst possible way the symptoms Ratchet." Ratchet was startled at her words and asks, "How do you know that?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Because they were bonded so long and very strongly. The reason I learned when I was 24 they were bonded is because I presided over their bonding my first and only one."

Ratchet was startled at her words, he winces and says, "I'm sorry the first and only bonding you presided over ended in such tragedy Flowerdancer, I hope you can help Skyfire." Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Thanks Ratchet. May I go to him now?" Ratchet nods and says, "Yes you can I just wanted to tell you what you'd be facing and find out if you knew before I let you." Flowerdancer nods and stands up straightening up to her full height before heading back out of Ratchet's office.

Flowerdancer walks to where Skyfire was and she wraps her arms around the large Seeker and she says softly, "I'm so sorry Skyfire." The large Mech wraps his arms around his friend and lays his helm on her cockpit glass and starts to sob, Flowerdancer just holds Skyfire close, the large Mech had been like this so insecure before the bonding and Starscream had helped him and now she found the same Seeker once again, but now things were worse.

Skyfire clings to the female completely unsure of himself now; the one Mech that was his whole world was gone, he finally speaks in a meek voice, "What am I going to do now Flowerdancer? He's gone, my whole world taken from me!" Flowerdancer winces at his words and she says, "I don't know Skyfire, you still have me to help you now."

Skyfire knew he still had her, but he never thought he'd lose Starscream, he asks, "Where were you?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "With Tomalok, we were on patrol here in our space when the Medical Emergency call came through, I came right home." Skyfire whimpers and says, "I'm sorry I know how important your time with him is."

Flowerdancer rubs Skyfire's wings and says, "Don't be sorry Skyfire, you are more important than my time with him. I'm not leaving you I will stay with you, if you think it's so important for me to be with Tomalok you could always come with me, I know he'd love to meet you." Skyfire shakes his helm and says, "Not now the ceremony still needs to be held."

Flowerdancer nods and says, "Of course Skyfire, tradition dictates it, I will tend to presiding over it, he would've wanted it that way." Skyfire nods at her words. Ratchet looks at the Prime wondering what she was talking about, Flowerdancer looks at Ratchet and says, "Send a message to all Fliers and Seekers here on Earth Ratchet, only say to meet at the Golden Gate Bridge for the Laventa Ceremony. I don't care if they are Autobot or Decepticon, faction doesn't matter for this." Ratchet was confused at her words, but he does as the Prime asked him to do then he returns to her and he says, "I've sent it out."

Flowerdancer nods and says, "We appreciate it Ratchet, make sure if possible Starscream's body is brought there as well with the utmost reverence." Ratchet nods and he asks, "What is it about?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "The ceremony is a Seeker and Flier tradition from my years as Queen, it is to grieve as a large family of Fliers of both types and a way to celebrate the life of the fallen Flier."

Ratchet nods at her words and says, "I appreciate that." Flowerdancer looks at Skyfire, but asks, "Can Skyfire leave the Medbay?" Ratchet sighs and he says, "I normally would say no, but it was his bonded and he will be under your care so yes he may."

Flowerdancer nods and helps her friend off the Medical Berth and helps him out of the base hearing the murmurs about Skyfire as their female Prime leads him out of the base; Flowerdancer didn't take to the air with Skyfire she just leads him on the ground to where the others would be meeting them. Flowerdancer heard a familiar rumble, belonging to Optimus and she glances and spotted the familiar alt-form of her Prime and had a feeling he was carrying Starscream as he was heading for where they were.

Flowerdancer stepped onto the beach where numerous Fliers and Seekers were, not one bore markings of an Autobot or Decepticon realizing also that Ratchet had called to the Fliers and Seekers on Tomalok's ship for this, then she turned as she heard the sound of Optimus taking to his bipedal form and sure enough there was the lifeless form of Starscream in his servos.

Optimus moves to the middle of the gathered Fliers and Seekers and lays the form down with the utmost care before stepping back getting ready to leave, but Skyfire speaks up in a meek tone, "Please don't leave Optimus, you may be a ground base, but I know my mate had the utmost respect for you and would want you to be here."

The young Prime turned back and joined the Fliers and Seekers. Skyfire trembling moved to join the others and Flowerdancer walks towards the lifeless form kneeling down touching him tears falling, he had become one of her greatest enemies, but he had still been a friend to her.

She finally spoke from her spot saying, "Those of you who have fought beside me have only seen pure hatred for Starscream as I fought, but no one ever knew how much Starscream had meant to me; I was a 4 year old Human child the day he came into my life with Skyfire; I had been staring at the stars listening to them speak to me, when I heard the sound of what I later learned was the sound of Seeker thrusters landing. We became friends that night me, Skyfire, and Starscream; though that night Starscream made me the most Protected Human to all Cybertronians who knew how precious The Crystal Of Life is, more Protected to those who are Seekers because Crystal City was as much of our home as Vos was."

Flowerdancer gave a weak smile and she says, "I wouldn't see Starscream for another 2 years; but only a month later Skyfire returned. I learned a lot from both Seekers as a grew from a young Egyptian girl to a strong and confident woman, as a gift as I became First Queen Of Egypt Starscream and his Quaterne mates Skywarp, Thundercracker, and Skyfire did a beautiful aerial display for me."

She stops and sighs heavily and says, "As I grew I saw the connection between Skyfire and Starscream grow, only they knew that Starscream was actually the one who helped me create this form, though he was a powerful leader he was a brilliant scientist, he taught me to fly and how to shoot just like a creator Seeker or Flier would teach their Seekerlet or Sparkling how to. Even though I turned to the Autobots he still retained our friendship and at my 24th birthday party he asked me privately if I would preside over him and Skyfire becoming Bondmates, I had never done such a thing, but the young Seeker was eager to teach me."

Skyfire speaks and says, "It was exactly 3 months later that we stood before her in her Throne Room and became Bondmates." Flowerdancer turns her helm as Skyfire spoke, a tad surprised, but remembered it was part of the ceremony for the former mate to speak, she then spoke and she says, "I was there watching them attend their Navigant only 2 months after the bonding, I became a Prime that day after they returned as Starscream had been in desperate trouble during his return and I saved his life," she pauses and more tears fell and she says, "I didn't care he was leader of the Decepticons he was still my friend."

She stands up armor trembling and she says, "He might have passed still a Decepticon, but when I was 6 Stardancer taught me 4 simple words and I will never forget them and I taught Starscream those same 4 words," she pauses hiccupping before saying, "Those words were My Team My Family." After she spoke those words she returned to Skyfire's side and held him close.

Many other Fliers and Seekers stepped forward speaking each in turn about Starscream and how they first met him, Flowerdancer wasn't surprised Skywarp and Thundercracker stayed back, and she pings to them saying _Let them know, let them know how much Starscream meant to you two; you two will suffer worse than Skyfire, but it will help telling others._ Skywarp looks at the female Prime who spoke to them and he nods.

After Optimus actually finished speaking on how he had met Starscream for the first time as Orion Pax in the Hall Of Records; Skywarp looks at Flowerdancer and Flowerdancer remembered as she was the one who was presiding over it she had to mention about them.

Flowerdancer stepped forward again and she says, "Many of you had heard the words that Starscream had lost his creators during an accident at a construction site on Cybertron when an explosion happened when I was just 18 years old; however it wasn't true, they hadn't even been on Cybertron at the time they were waiting on the Maquis Flagship itself here on Earth, that was 3 days late to transport them there, Starscream was told his creators bodies were never found as it was believed that they were too close when the explosion happened as nobody realized they hadn't been there. They had been flying beside Starscream over the Nile doing their aerial dance at the time."

She stops and looks towards the 2 Seekers and she says, "I open the floor to his creators now who are here with us." She stepped back and everyone gasped as Skywarp and Thundercracker together stepped forward their wings were hanging low, their second born son had died too young.

Skywarp spoke his voice was cracking as he said, "It is true that Thundercracker and I were Starscream's creators, I was the one who carried Starscream and Thundercracker had Sired him; he was our second born child. He came as quite a shock to both of us as I had no idea until it was time for him to be born that I was even carrying him."

He stopped in his words and Thundercracker spoke saying, "We raised him up right and 4 years before Flowerdancer was born as Akadeanna Starscream was taken from us to enter Vos Academy, but we had to keep the truth from him and very powerful blocks were put on his processor and on his spark so he would not know who we were to him incase he chose us to be part of his Trine or Quaterne. The Councils believed that knowing would affect his ability to do his job properly."

Thundercracker stopped, but Skywarp didn't speak up, but Flowerdancer steps forward and says, "What the Councils hadn't realized that it would affect his ability to do his job properly _not_ knowing; many of you know that he became abusive of his men, but refused to touch Skywarp, Thundercracker, and Skyfire. The abuse stemmed from the fact Starscream believed his men were lying to him when they would say they didn't know who his creators were, he wouldn't touch Skywarp or Thundercracker as he believed one of them was his brother and he couldn't harm the mate of his brother and he believed Skyfire when his later mate said he didn't know who his (Starscream's) creators were and he wouldn't harm his Bondmate either."

The 3 spoke more about the young Seeker and Flowerdancer kneels next to the Seeker's form and she touches his Chestplates and says softly in the language of the heavens, "Primus please forgive Starscream's wrongdoings while he was alive, he wasn't as bad as many realized he was just so insecure without his creators then when Skyfire disappeared it made things only worse. I lift the barriers on his form and shall take him to the land where we met as I promised him so long ago I would if and when this day happened."

She brushes her servo against his Chestplates then against his helm before picking his lifeless form up and she looks at Skywarp and Thundercracker and says, "Please join me in Cairo the land of my birth and bring Skyfire so I can keep my promise to your second born son, to The Valley Of The Kings." Skywarp and Thundercracker nod and Skyfire moves closer to Skywarp and Skywarp takes his arm and Thundercracker's and triggers his warping abilities.

Flowerdancer triggers hers, but just as the field formed Optimus stepped in grabbing her arm and the 3 of them warped as well and soon The Valley Of The Kings appeared and Flowerdancer glances at Optimus as he let go of her arm and asks, "Why did you do that?" Optimus sighs and says, "I think Starscream would've wanted me to come to see him laid to rest."

Flowerdancer nods at his words and walks towards Skywarp, Thundercracker, and Skyfire and she leads the 4 towards the spot that her people had built under her guidance for the family to one day be buried and she touches her code and the door opened and Flowerdancer leads the way towards Starscream's burial spot and the 4 formed a loose circle around the spot and Flowerdancer walks the steps.

Once at the spot she carefully laid the lifeless form down then she reaches into her side pouch and retrieves the blanket Skyfire gave her when she was 15 and lays it reverently over him (Starscream), the designs of the room were a mix of Seeker and Egyptian. She turns and looks at the 4 Mech's with her and she says, "You may stay here as long as you wish, I need to do something important."

The 4 nod and Flowerdancer triggers her Warping Abilities, but this time it wasn't her Regular Warping Abilities, no she triggered her Dimensional Warping Abilities, there was one Mech who needed to know his baby brother was dead, Lightwind oldest son of Skywarp and Thundercracker.

_Dimension Of Darkness/Shattered Glass Dimension_

5 minutes after leaving the burial chamber a louder than normal displaced bang was heard in the Throne Room of Megatron of the Dimension Of Darkness, Flowerdancer still stood with the pride and power of a Prime, but her wings were drooping showing that she was sad. Silence fell over the Throne Room as the displaced bang was heard.

Megatron was startled as he saw Flowerdancer Prime, but something seemed very wrong he had never seen the female Seeker so sad and he asks, "What brings you here today Flowerdancer?" His tone was full of concern and Flowerdancer reaches up and wipes her Faceplates as tears were still falling and she says, "Send for Lightwind please, make sure Moonwind comes too."

Megatron was shocked as he saw that the Prime was crying, but he nods and touches a few buttons and he stands up and walks over to her and guides her to his throne and helps her sit down before saying, "I've sent for them. What's wrong?" He gently wipes some of the tears from the beautiful Seeker's optics.

Flowerdancer says, "You will hear when I tell Lightwind, please let me take him home today, his creators need him bad." Megatron nods and touches a few things making sure the Mech's packed their things to go home, then he says, "I've made sure the 2 pack before coming here. Something bad has happened hasn't it?" Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yes it has."

Megatron nods and soon the 2 Seekers appeared with a bag over their shoulder each and Lightwind moves closer and says, "You called for me Megatron." Megatron nods and he nods at Flowerdancer and says, "Yes Flowerdancer here said she needed to speak to you."

Lightwind turns his attention from Megatron to the female Prime sitting on Megatron's throne, he was startled as he saw she was crying and it was obvious that she had been and he moves closer and he asks, "What's wrong Flowerdancer? What's happened?" Flowerdancer looks at the golden Seeker and she chokes out, "Starscream's dead, your baby brother was killed today."

It took Lightwind a few seconds to grasp what the female Seeker said before his knees became weak and he would've slumped to the ground had Moonwind not moved swiftly and wrapped his arms around his mate who started to sob. Moonwind looks at Flowerdancer and he asks, "Megatron asked us to bring our things so you could take us home? So Lightwind could be there for their creators?"

Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yes that's why Moonwind, they are in The Valley Of The Kings in Egypt right now, I promised Starscream that when he passed away that he would be buried there and so would Skywarp and Thundercracker and Skyfire as well as you and Lightwind." Moonwind trembles, but he nods and says, "Then please take us there to be with them."

Flowerdancer carefully stands up again and she moves to the 2 Mech's and wraps her arms around them and triggers her Dimensional Warping Abilities again and she heard just as she was leaving Megatron making the announcement to all the Decepticons of the Seeker's passing.

_Safe Haven Dimension/Protection Dimension_

5 minutes after leaving the Dimension Of Darkness a displaced bang was heard in the burial chamber again as Flowerdancer returned, the 4 Mech's look up when the bang was heard and Flowerdancer let's go of the 2 Seekers she brought with her and the Gold one spotted Skywarp and Thundercracker and ran to them.

Optimus looks at Flowerdancer as she walked away from Moonwind and he asks, "Who is that Golden Seeker Flowerdancer?" Flowerdancer looks at Lightwind and she says, "His name is Lightwind he was Starscream's older brother, Skywarp and Thundercracker's firstborn."

Optimus winces at her words watching the 3 and he asks, "Why did you bring him here?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Skywarp and Thundercracker need their only other child here, I brought the Black Seeker as he is Lightwind's mate." Optimus nods and he asks, "Where did you get them from?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "The Dimension Of Darkness, but both were sparked here."

Optimus looks at the black one and asks, "Who is the Black Seeker's creators then?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Ironhide lied about his and Megatron's son Moonwind dying when he was 3 hours old, Ironhide had Stargance take Moonwind to the Dimension Of Darkness to protect him. I know because that Black Seeker is Moonwind son of Ironhide and Megatron."

Optimus was in shock at her words so Ironhide had lied, but he understood as it wasn't long after Megatron had betrayed them that Ironhide had delivered Moonwind. He asks, "How were they raised, Autobot or Decepticon?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Decepticon, but not the way our Decepticons are, the Dimension Of Darkness is a Black Gated Dimension so they were raised up good."

Optimus nods at her words and he says, "You did the right thing by bringing their eldest home. Skywarp and Thundercracker need him even more now." Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yes they do need him now." As she said that Skywarp walks over to the 2 Primes and he looks down and asks, "Optimus? Flowerdancer? Thundercracker and I were wondering if you two would accept us into your family we desire to go Code Black."

Optimus looks to Flowerdancer as he had no idea what the black and purple Seeker meant when he said Code Black and Flowerdancer says, "Code Black means that they want to defect to the Autobots." She then looks at Skywarp and says, "I am accepting of your decision to go Code Black." Optimus was startled so it meant the two Seekers wanted to join the Autobots turning their backs on the Decepticons and he says, "I accept you both as well Skywarp."

The purple and black Seeker's wings perk up just slightly as both Primes accepts him and his mate and he bows and walks over to Thundercracker chittering softly to him, Flowerdancer says, "Lightwind and Moonwind are ours as is Optimus they are by our half of this Dimensions standards they are technically Autobots."

Optimus nods at her words and says, "I understand that Flowerdancer." Flowerdancer sighs and says, "I think having Skywarp and Thundercracker with us might help Skyfire too." Optimus nods and says, "I bet that will help all 3 of them as well. I was shocked at your words I thought you hated Starscream, but it was all an act wasn't it?"

Flowerdancer sighs and says, "I hated how he abused the Decepticons, I hated finding Savage beaten nearly beyond recognition, but yes it was an act how I would act like I hated him in battle, he was my friend. His act of hating me was all an act too."

Optimus was shocked at Flowerdancer's words it had all been an act that the 2 Seekers had never hated each other, but he understood why Flowerdancer hated what Starscream did to the Decepticons.


End file.
